Love is a Vampires Greatest Weakness
by klaroline-heart
Summary: A series of One Shots.. Mainly Klaroline Centered with other Characters and pairings.
1. Love is a Vampires Greatest Weakness

I felt that i want a story for every single Klaroline moment but i wanted to do a series of one shot's that consist mainly of them so here is my first.

* * *

Summary: He agreed to let the man she loved come home to her resulting in her finding her true feelings and him wanting to leave. A painting and a letter soon make things clearer for them.

_Love is a Vampire's Greatest Weakness_

Klaus had allowed Tyler to come back to town because he couldn't stand to hear Caroline crying into her pillow every night, He would climb through her open window a lot lately just to watch her sleep in hopes that she would say his name but every night she'd be crying Tyler's name. He came to a mental and emotional understanding that he just would never live up to Tyler, no matter what expensive gifts or around the world trips he could offer her.

Caroline was excited when she called Tyler telling him he could come home. She and Klaus reached an understanding that friends was better than nothing even after all the terrible things he'd done to the people in her life. Caroline looked at the picture on her night stand the one Klaus drew of her, it gave her butterflies in her stomach. She didn't understand why she felt so attracted to Klaus but in Tyler's absence she'd felt closer to him maybe even falling for him and that scared her.

Klaus was stood painting over a picture he'd painted of Caroline, He was starting over again letting go and moving on. Hayley held a glass of scotch and watched him intently as he turned the once beautiful painting into a cold hostile black canvas. Klaus turned to see her watching him "What do you want Wolf girl?" She smiled offering him the glass in her hand "That's an improvement" she said nodding her head to the painting. Klaus growled "Don't even think about it" He said as they came face to face.

"She's never going to love you. Not as long as Tyler's around" Klaus growled becoming frustrated with her. Haley liked this side of him she knew she was getting under his skin "It's her loss." She said as she moved closer to him so their lips just touched.

Caroline came speeding into his house hoping to find him, hoping to get some kind of closure on the feelings she'd developed. She could hear him and became curious so she walked closer to the sounds until she was outside a half open door. She peered in quietly to see Hayley's arms locked around Klaus's neck and her legs wrapped around his waist. She felt sick and she ran as fast as she could.

She was jealous but she couldn't understand why, Klaus had let Tyler come home to her yet watching him move on with another women burned.

Caroline ran to Tyler and Matt's house seeing as Matt know had the deed to it after Klaus ran Tyler from town. Caroline knocked on the door whilst trying to hide the evident tear filled eyes from Tyler she didn't need him worrying about her pain. Matt answered the door with Tyler close behind him "Come in Care" Matt said granting her entry to the house. Tyler ran towards her wrapping his arms around her waist and picking her up "How did you persuade him?" Caroline looked into his eyes "I kept begging, he finally relented probably got bored of me" Tyler smiled at her before crashing his lips to hers, suddenly letting his lips touch her didn't feel right. She wanted Klaus's lips on hers, she wanted his hands touching her. Caroline pulled away gently "I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore" She told him as she placed both hands on either side of her head, tears slid down her cheeks like a river flowing. "Do what Care?" Tyler asked confused as he tried to comfort her while she kept edging out the door. "I can't do us anymore Tyler. How many times are you going to run when I need you? Since you've become this Hybrid you always seem to be running out of town. What kind of relationship is that?" She watched as his facial expression changed from Happiness, Hurt then to Anger "You've fallen for him haven't you?" He queried her she merely nodded not wanting to face him, she ran.

The following morning Klaus made a decision He was leaving Mystic Falls, The doppelganger was now a vampire and all his successful Hybrid's perished at his hands. Caroline only seemed interested in getting Tyler home. Klaus watched the dark haired beauty laying next to him barely wrapped with his silk sheet's he wouldn't admit that the whole time they kissed and connected sexually his mind had travelled to Caroline and the night of his family ball, she was a vision of beauty, a goddess in his eyes. He so badly wanted to relive that night every day for the rest of his existence just so he could look into her beautiful blue eyes and feel her hands in his again.

Later that day Tyler turned up at Klaus's house to see him packing up his things with Hayley, "What's going on here?" He asked looking at Hayley. "I'm leaving Mate and I asked Hayley here to accompany me" Tyler shook his head angrily "Your just going to leave her behind, If you really loved her you would at least say goodbye to her" Klaus was confused "What do you mean mate?" "She's in love with you" was all Tyler could muster up before he walked away leaving Klaus in shock and Hayley worried.

Caroline was sat in her room crying into her pillow confused about her feelings, annoyed with herself for giving into Klaus and for hurting Tyler. A tap at her door caused her to raise her self from her bed and clean her face. Walking to the door she saw Klaus watching her, She opened the door "What do you want?" Klaus laughed lightly "I came to see you, Tyler told me about your parting, I'm sorry love" "don't call me that" she yelled, Caroline threw the door towards him but he caught it pushing it back inside and walked past Caroline.

"Why exactly are you here Klaus. Don't you have people to kill, a cure to find?" Klaus laughed at her "I'm leaving tonight, I wanted to give you another chance to change your mind before I leave" He announced looking at her for a sign that Tyler had been correct about her feelings. Caroline sighed loudly "You don't ever give up do you? I've told you once, I'm not going to tell you again. I can't be bought" "Who said I was buying you anything, You hurt my ego after throwing that bracelet back at me" Caroline shook her head, walking back towards the door "Good bye Klaus" She spoke, urging him to just leave her alone. Klaus walked past her slowly, lingering in front of her for a second, so he could imprint her beautiful face into his brain. She looked into his eyes silently pleading for him to kiss her, tell her that he wanted her not Hayley but he just smiled politely and walked through the open door way. Caroline waited a few moments at the open door, when she realised he wasn't coming back she slammed the door and fell to the floor in a heap sobbing into her hands.

Elena and Bonnie grew worried that Caroline hadn't been around all day considering she was the main organiser of big events in mystic falls, Bonnie noticed Tyler talking to a brunette at the bar in Mystic Grill, concerned she strolled up to him "You seen Care?" She said making her presence known, he turned to look at her shrugging his shoulders "How am I supposed to know. Go ask Klaus" "What do you mean?" She asked crossing her arms against her chest "She loves him, Maybe she's leaving with him. Good riddance to the pair of them" He said angrily. Bonnie walked back to Elena who had now engaged in a conversation with Damon and Stefan "He said to ask Klaus. He's angry." Stefan and Damon shared a look "I'll go look at her house, you go see Klaus. You two keep an eye out around her. If you see her call" Damon said.

Stefan knocked on the door roughly waiting for somebody to answer but nobody answered "Klaus Where's Caroline" he shouted banging on the door. He tried the door handle opening slowly "Klaus, you here?" He asked walking inside. Taking a few minute's he realised the house was empty no paintings on the wall, no furniture where it used to be. As he walked through the house to Klaus's main room he found an envelope with Caroline written elegantly on it stuck to a black painting of a red bleeding heart in the middle of the page.

Stefan pulled out his phone dialling Damon's number "He's gone, Caroline's not with him" "I know, she's a mess" Damon replied. Stefan grabbed the envelope feeling the weight, knowing it was more than a letter. He pulled the painting towards him and placed it under his arm, walking away he came face to face with Hayley, "He is heart broken too, He was always honest with her. She brought back his humanity" Stefan nodded "You know where he went?" Hayley shock her head "I think he explains in the letter" "Thanks" Stefan replied politely as he headed out the door.

Damon found Caroline on her kitchen floor surrounded by full blood bags, He rushed inside "Caroline, What are you doing?" She looked up weakly showing her fangs and veins under eyes "Come to join the pity party" she threw him a bag of blood, catching it in his hands he sat down beside her opening the clip and drank slowly "So your in love with the big bad Hybrid?" He laughed Caroline moaned "How did you cope when you loved Elena, knowing full well she was off limits?" Damon mused over the question not really knowing how to reply "I don't know, I just kept reminding myself Stefan was my brother and that he came before some girl" Caroline chuckled lightly "We both know Elena isn't just some girl" Damon laughed too "When she changed we all changed, she remembered all that I compelled her to forget and it was hard to resist her to begin with because I knew I was betraying my brother. I'd just got him back and now I was risking everything for the love I had for Elena" Caroline opened her own blood bag "Do you regret it?" Damon looked at her confused "Regret what?" "Falling in love with Elena, hurting Stefan" Damon nodded "I don't regret loving Elena but I hate that she loves me back Sire bond or not, She's meant to be with my brother it was what she wanted when she was human. She was heading back to Mystic Falls with Matt to be with him. Everyday for the rest of my existence I will continue to regret what I've done to my brother over the years, Mystic Falls and Elena seemed to some how bring us back together" Caroline smiled at him understanding him a little more because under his bad guy façade he was just a man who couldn't help hurting his brother for this one girl that brought them together.

Stefan walked inside spotting the blood laying around the floor when his veins showed under his eyes, Damon noticed this and quickly picked up all the blood bags and shoving them in the fridge "You ok Stefan" he nodded before looking at Caroline "Klaus left this for you" he raised the painting in front of him, Tears welled in her eyes with a small smile. Stefan reached into his pocket and pulled out the heavy envelope "I also found this" handing it to Caroline "Thank you" she said as she let her eyes look over the elegant writing, Damon stood up and took the painting from Stefan placing it on the table and nodded his head towards the door "Were going to let Elena and Bonnie your ok" Damon said as he patted Stefan on the back and left her by herself.

Caroline stood up gripping the letter tightly in her hand, She picked up the picture walking towards her bedroom. Once she entered her room she placed the painting beside her desk and flopped on her bed opening the letter.

_My Dearest Caroline,_

_My heart is breaking as I write this letter to you but I need you too know I will wait a century or more for you to join me. You are the light to my darkness and I thank you for showing me kindness and compassion when nobody else would, I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you. Thank you for switching my Humanity back on. The painting this letter was attached to has a secret hidden under it, if you ever decide to follow me. I once told you that a Princess almost as beautiful once owned that bracelet and I meant it. I knew you loved it so I couldn't bare to take it with me knowing it looked better resting on your wrist than set in a jewellery box._

_Love _

_Klaus_

Caroline let her tears fall onto the page smudging his words. She looked at the painting confused a secret hidden under it, She moved over to it looking at the back but there was nothing there until she noticed a piece of plastic sticking out at the corner. She pulled at the plastic ripping the painting in the process "Oh no" she said to herself trying to repair it but noticed another painting under the heart. She pulled it back to reveal The Colosseum in Rome. She gasped loudly as more tears slipped down her cheeks "It's beautiful" she whispered to herself. "Not as beautiful as you Love" Caroline turned to find Klaus leaning against her door frame, smiling brightly at him "You didn't leave?" He walked towards her placing both hands either side of her face "How could I when I left my dead heart here with you" They looked into each other's eyes slowly leaning into each other until their lips met.

* * *

**R&R**

**Thank you for taking the Time too read**

**A/N: I hope you like this story, I really enjoyed writing this one something about it felt right. I actually liked writing the Damon/Caroline moment. **

**Though the ending is actually how i'd love to picture their ending running into the sunset together. (I don't know much about Rome so i picked one of their popular buildings. Well i hope it's popular) **


	2. Blood-Lust Vs Epic Love

**New Chapter has a little Klaroline/Stexiline(Stefan/Lexi/Caroline)Totally made that up.**

* * *

_Blood-Lust Vs Epic_ Love

Klaus had done this, He'd caused Stefan to lose control again. Caroline became angry her best friend had slipped back into his Ripper ways. Caroline had been there to pick Stefan up every time he lost control, over the years Damon and Caroline teamed up to help him get over his blood addiction, it was the main reason Stefan preferred to hunt animals rather than Humans. She watched Stefan carefully as he feed on the young women in his arms, Her face was fixed on Caroline's as the light faded in her eyes "Stefan, This isn't you. Let her go" Stefan looked towards Caroline and threw the girl to the side. "You shouldn't have came Caroline" Stefan said through gritted teeth, His face covered in blood, Her own Veins appeared under her eyes as she smelt the mixtures of blood from the bodies around them. "Stefan please come with me, We can fix this. You've done it before we can do it again." Stefan laughed humorlessly "I don't want to come home Caroline, Klaus is right. I should embrace the ripper in me" Caroline gasped "This isn't you Stefan" Stefan went to attack her until Damon was stood in front of her about to take the force of Stefan's blow "I don't think so little Brother" Damon said as he shoved a wooden stake through Stefan's Stomach. Stefan fell to the floor trying to pull the stake back through "Argh, I'm going to kill you Damon" he screamed through the pain. Klaus rounded the corner noticing Damon and Caroline standing in front of Stefan "Ah if it isn't the other Salvatore Brother and Stefan's blood lust Councillor He smiled mockingly. Caroline clenched her jaw as she went for Klaus but Damon caught her around the waist, "I'm going to take his head of his shoulders" she yelled trying to get out of his grip "Leave it Barbie, Stefan doesn't want our help" Caroline stopped thrashing in Damon's arms and turned to look at him "What? Your not honestly leaving him here. With him?" She spat pointing towards Klaus. Stefan looked up at Damon pleading with him to go. "Look leave him here if he wants to be Klaus's bitch then let him. We can't save him if he doesn't want to be saved" Caroline looked at Stefan as she finally got out of Damon's grip and bent down to face him, She gave him a one armed hug as she rested her head on his shoulder with her lips towards his ear "I will find you and I will bring you home to Elena, Just please fight this don't let him take complete control. You are better than this" She stood up and walked back towards Damon, turning to Klaus "If any harm comes to him what so ever, I will hunt you down and find a way to kill you" Klaus sniggered "Come on Love, Just helping him embrace his existence" Caroline looked away as she sped out of the building, Damon looked towards his brother again "Goodbye little Brother" He said sadly before speeding off to join Caroline.

Three Months later

Stefan returned to Mystic Falls with Klaus and caused havoc for Elena, He would follow her around school and frustrate her, Caroline had noticed it the minute he'd stepped back into the school building Klaus had taken his Humanity made him turn it off. Caroline and Damon tried thinking of all the ways to help him, They called Bonnie but she had no idea how to help him, not even a spell could fix what Klaus had done. Caroline became so hell bent on finding a way to switch his humanity back on.

She walked into the Mystic Grill and spotted Stefan playing Pool with an unfamiliar women with blond hair laughing, then her eyes landed on Klaus sat at the bar, She walked towards him and took the seat beside him "You going to buy me a drink?" She asked getting his attention, "A little young to be drinking aren't you?" He smirked "You going to buy me one or do I have to find somebody else to buy me one" Klaus smiled looking her over, He noticed she was beautiful with sparkling blue eyes and a perfect body "What can I get you?" Caroline looked up smirking "Most expensive bottle of Champagne" Klaus called the bar tender over and asked for exactly what Caroline wanted leaving her stunned "So what do I owe the pleasure of your company tonight, Caroline" Caroline took a quick glimpse at Stefan and took a deep breath "I want you to free Stefan, Give him his humanity back" Klaus shook his head "Now why would I do that?" Caroline sat down facing him "I'll go with you. Where ever you need to go. Just please let him go" Klaus poured two glasses of Champagne and handed one to Caroline "What would you have to offer me that Stefan can't" Caroline gulped quickly drinking her whole glass "Me. You would get to have me completely you just have to let him go" "Tempting offer Love. I'll think about it" He whispered as he set some money on the bar and walked away. Damon took the seat beside her "Are you stupid? He will kill you" She looked at Damon smiling softly "I have to try Damon. With Lexi gone I'm struggling to get him back. We always teamed up she was his voice of reason and I was the" "Torturer." She nodded sadly "We'll get him back" Caroline stood up to leave "I hope your right" She whispered as she walked away.

The following day Caroline woke to a knock on her door, she climbed out of bed and walked towards the door spotting Lexi. Caroline stood still for a second in shock before opening the door "You're." Lexi chuckled "Dead? Technically so are you" suddenly a huge smile spread across Caroline's face "I missed you" Lexi pulled her into a hug "Me too Kid. I've been watching Stefan. What happened?" Caroline sighed "He's been compelled to turn his humanity off, I don't know how to fix it" "Get dressed, I am going to find him. Meet me in the old Lockwood Cellar" Caroline nodded before Lexi disappeared.

Caroline had called Damon on her way telling him she'd found a way and that she'd call if she needed his help. She made her way down the steps of the cellar opening her mouth to call Lexi but heard Stefan's screams, she ran into the room to find him strapped to a chair screaming at Lexi "I will Rip you apart, Lexi" Lexi stood in front of Stefan smirking "I'm already Dead" Caroline walked towards Lexi "What do I do?" Lexi shock her head and handed Caroline a stake "This is your gig, I can't stay for long, I can only help so much. Caroline you need to force him to remember what it's like to be human. Remind him of all the good times" Caroline nodded before looking at Stefan Impaling him with the stake below his heart and ripping it out again. "I'm going to save you Stefan. I promised Elena, You remember her don't you?" She asked He growled loudly as he thrashed against his restraints "Come on Stefan. Show me you don't love her. I bet your thirsty aren't you. The taste of her warm blood slipping down your throat" "Stop it" he screamed at her. She reached up gripping his face "Come back to us Stefan" She said softly looking into his eyes. Stefan suddenly calmed down, looking at his surroundings "Where.? Where am I?" Caroline looked at Lexi "Don't Caroline he's trying to trick you. Ignore him" She turned back to Stefan pleading "She misses you Stefan, We all do" Stefan looked at both his torturers' Caroline felt sympathy for him, Klaus had really done a number on him. "Fight it. Remember what it felt like the first time you saved a life, the first time you met Elena Or the first time she told you she loved you" Stefan weakened "I felt alive, I relished in the idea there was more to being a vampire, We could love, feel and cry. I felt remorseful for killing all those innocent victims. What have I done" Caroline looked towards Lexi, who came forward to look at Stefan "Remember Stefan you are stronger than you give yourself credit for. Ignore the blood-lust and remember the real you" Stefan nodded through his tears, Caroline unbuckled Stefan "You best be my best friend again" Stefan laughed at Her wrapping his arms around her and Lexi "Thank you, Both of you" Lexi looked at them both as she stepped away from them "Caroline, Look after him, Remind him that he has you even on his weakest days and Stefan look after yourself and please resist it you are better than that" Stefan and Caroline watched as Lexi disappeared.

Caroline and Stefan walked into the boarding house to Elena asleep on the couch and Damon sat across from her drinking a glass of scotch, Caroline cleared her throat "Look I brought home" causing Damon to turn around "How did you manage it?" Caroline and Stefan shared a glance "Lexi" Damon chuckled as he stood up and embraced his brother in a hug. "Good to see you little brother" Elena woke at voices around her, She shot up when she saw Stefan, "Hello Elena" he smiled sheepishly. "What's going on?" Damon calmed her down "Caroline helped Stefan, His Humanity is back, she and Ghost Lexi did it" Elena walked towards Stefan touching his face smiling softly as the tears slipped down her cheeks "It's really you" he nodded reaching for her hand.

Caroline began to leave but Damon caught her arm "What are you going to tell Klaus?" she looked at Stefan "I'm going to do what I have to" Damon wrapped his arms around her hugging her "Thank you for saving my brother" Caroline smiled "Anytime, Just take care of him Damon" she said as the separated. Caroline walked out of the door startling Stefan and Elena "Where's Care gone?" Elena asked. Damon looked at her not wanting to give her more heart break "I need to speak to Stefan alone" Damon walked through the hall with Stefan on his tail "What's wrong Damon" Damon looked at his brother carefully "There was only one way she could free you from Klaus, Even though Lexi helped weaken you she wouldn't have broken through to you humanity straight away and you know that" Stefan looked frustrated "What did she do?" Damon sighed "She offered herself to him in exchange for your freedom and humanity, So he had Bonnie find a spell so that he could make Caroline compel you to switch it all back on" Stefan punched the wall beside him. "What's going on?" Elena asked from behind them but Damon shock his head "Nothing Elena, Don't worry" Stefan turned back and walked out the door leaving Damon in the hall facing a worried Elena.

Stefan arrived at Klaus's house walking through the building until he found Klaus and Caroline talking "What did you do?" He said looking at Caroline but she smiled softly "I returned you to your Epic love" Stefan looked towards Klaus "Free her, She doesn't deserve this. She's good" Klaus laughed "I'm not making her do anything Stefan, She's here on her own free will" Stefan's head turned to Caroline confused "Is this true?" Caroline reached her hand out to touch Klaus's arm "I'm in love with him Stefan, He's been waiting thirty years for me to give into him" Stefan stood shocked "No your being compelled Caroline" "No Stefan, Klaus and I met in 1972 and fell in love but I couldn't tell anybody, we both know Damon would have shoved a stake in my heart" Stefan felt tears well up in his eyes "You're my best friend" She smiled letting go of Klaus and walking towards Stefan wrapping her arms around him "You're my best friend too but this is where my heart belongs" Caroline let go of him "Go and be with your Epic love Stefan" Stefan nodded and ran through the house. Klaus walked up behind Caroline kissing her neck gently as she watched Stefan go "You'll fix your relationship with him soon" Caroline nodded against him feeling his hands graze her stomach "What shall we do now" he whispered seductively in her hear causing her to moan. "I think you should" she paused quickly before turning around to wrap her arms around his neck and looking into his eyes "Paint my nails" she giggled jumping up at him wrapping her legs around his waist. Klaus kissed her softly "Only for you, Love. Only for you" This was her epic love.

* * *

**R&R**

**A/N: So i wanted to do a Stefan & Caroline centered one shot and i felt Ghost Lexi making an appearance would give them both guidance. Caroline is around the Same age as Lexi seeing as she had also helped Stefan stay on the straight and narrow. I felt that the only way to give Stefan his humanity back in a short space of time would be for her to compel him and obviously using Bonnie and Klaus that happened. I felt the only way to have a little Klaroline added in there would be for her to have already met Klaus years before and i like that because it gave the ending a better meaning and an understand to why Stefan turned his humanity on so quickly.**

**Thank you all for reading i hope you like :)**


	3. Unfaithful

I'm actually not sure i like this story, It's a Stefan/Caroline/Klaus story

* * *

Caroline sat on the couch watching him pace the room becoming frustrated peering at his phone every few seconds, "Give him a chance, He said he would call you when he could" Caroline Sighed flipping through her Vogue magazine. Klaus stopped pacing and looked at her "Well why don't you go out if it bothers you so much" Klaus glared at her. Caroline threw the magazine onto the table and stood up grabbing her jacket from the chair beside her "Don't bother calling me" She called as she walked out of the room, "Wouldn't dream of it love" He hissed as he continued to look at his phone.

Caroline stomped into the boarding house and poured herself a glass of scotch "Stefan, You here?" she called loudly, she raised her glass to her lips taking a mouthful. She felt hands on her waist caressing her hips gently "Miss me" she whispered seductively as she turned to face him wrapping her own arms around his neck "I always miss you" Stefan replied kissing her lips softly. Stefan and Caroline made their way to Stefan's bedroom. Caroline hated creeping around behind Klaus' back but she had been feeling distant from him since he started using his Hybrids for all his dirty work, he'd started forgetting she was even in the house. When Hayley the 'Bitch' Wolf as Caroline would put it was around Klaus was always more interested in what she was doing. Caroline knew Klaus would never betray her like that but she couldn't help betraying him with Stefan. He had qualities she once saw in Klaus, he'd shower her with his undivided attention, he'd want to talk solely about her and offered to take her places she'd never been, He reminded her of her Klaus.

Stefan and Caroline found themselves wrapped in each others arms like most of their nights recently. Stefan moved a stray strand of hair from Caroline's messy hair, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead "Why don't you leave him? We could leave Mystic Falls, travel together without the sneaking around anymore" She knew this was coming, she knew Stefan would ask her to leave Klaus, She'd seen it coming but Caroline didn't know how to answer him because although she loved Stefan's company and the sex was amazing she just couldn't leave Klaus. He'd lost so much over the years and she knew abandoning him would break him apart just like when Kol was killed by Elena and Jeremy or when Rebecca fled for New Orleans with Elijah, She was all he had left. She knew he loved her most of all she knew she loved him, she loved both of them but she was torn between what was good and what was bad. "It's difficult Stefan, you know this. He would kill us if he found out" She sighed.

Caroline heard the slamming of the front door startling her "Klaus is here brother" Damon called loudly. Caroline panicked quickly pulling her clothes on "Shit" she cursed as she pulled her top over her head. Stefan quickly made his bed. They both made sure they looked acceptable before walking down the stairs together, they held each other's baby finger linking them together before parting as they got to the bottom of the stairs. Klaus looked over at Caroline "Go home. I'll be there soon" Caroline folded her arms across her chest "I'm not one of your Hybrids Klaus, You can't tell me what to do" she yelled. Klaus walked towards her "You will go home and wait for me" She groaned "Always have to be the Alpha Male" she looked at Stefan and Damon "See you both later" she called as she walked out of the door.

Klaus walked further into the room pouring himself a glass of Bourbon and looked at the brothers "I've located the Cure" Damon and Stefan looked at him in shock "How? We thought Katherine had stolen it" Klaus chuckled "Elijah had used Katerina for her resources before fooling her into handing over the cure" Damon poured himself a drink shocked by the revelation "So we can give Elena her life back" He looked towards Stefan. "Oh, I don't think Stefan really cares for Elena's well being right now" Stefan looked up opening his mouth to talk but Klaus cut him off "He's been sleeping with Caroline, How did I know your wondering. I know her well enough to know her bed hair" Stefan looks at Klaus in utter disbelief "It's not like that" Klaus walked towards him "You want the cure, you leave Caroline alone" Damon stood beside Stefan "Deal, He'll take it." Klaus Smirked "I'm glad that's cleared up. Come to mine tomorrow to collect it and bring the doppelganger with you" Damon nodded. Klaus left leaving Stefan and Damon alone "You idiot" Damon bellowed at Stefan punching him in his arm "I couldn't help it, I love her" Damon growled "Get over it because if you don't we'll never get Elena back" Stefan nodded sadly.

Caroline walked into the house to find the Hybrids and Hayley laughing and drinking in the dinning room "What the hell are you all doing?" She asked placing her hands on her hips as she watched them with all their alcohol placed on her clean dinning table. Everybody looked up at Caroline laughing "None of your business" Hayley answered. Caroline sped towards her gripping her by the neck "You'll do better than to speak to me like dirt in my own house" Caroline let her go and stormed out of the room colliding with Klaus "Ah god, not you too" she moaned as she stomped up the stairs to their bedroom.

Klaus entered his dining room to find the mess Caroline had seen, "Get out now" he demanded causing his Hybrids to walk out of the room leaving Hayley stood their with a smirk on her face "Somebody is stressed" she said walking towards him gently grazing his chest with her nails. Klaus grabbed her hand squeezing it roughly flinging it back towards her "Goodnight Hayley" he said watching her leave. Klaus walked into their bedroom to find Caroline sat on the bed with wet hair and a satin night dress covering her body. She glimpsed at him as he took his shirt off, remembering the first time she'd seen him topless, the first time she'd felt his chest against hers as they'd made love. Klaus let out a stifled groan "Why him?" he looked at her defeated. Caroline peered up at him sadly "I love him" Klaus slammed his fists on the chest of draws startling Caroline "He was my friend, You betrayed me with my friend" Caroline quickly climbed off the bed standing behind him placing her hands on his shoulders kissing him gently "I love you more, I could never leave you" Klaus turned around looking into her eyes "You can't tell me you love me after making love to him" Klaus said as he moved towards the bathroom leaving Caroline stood stunned, "You show more attention to your hybrids or precious Wolf Bitch Hayley" Caroline yelled following him "I want you to love me Klaus, Show me what the world has to offer" Klaus groaned as he turned walking towards Caroline "You're the only one I've even let remotely close to my heart in 1000 years Love, I love you. Hayley is merely a friend to entertain my hybrids" Caroline felt the tears on her cheeks as she felt the guilt and pain build up inside her "I'm sorry I hurt you but I've been feeling lonely and desperate for your attention. Any time Hayley's around you distance yourself from me. What am I supposed to do Nik" Klaus looked up shocked all the time they'd been together Caroline never called him Nik. He calmly looked at her tear stained face softly wiping away the tear drops that still fell "You go near him again, I will bite you and sit watching you die slowly. Understood?" Caroline nodded. No matter what feelings she has for Stefan, Klaus would always mean more. "I just want the man I fell in love with to come back to me, Stop thinking about a stupid moron Hybrid who turned your first Hybrids on you, You won the girl isn't that enough?" Klaus reached his hand to caress her cheek "Did I really win the girl?" Caroline felt his eyes burn into hers "Yes you got the girl because if you hadn't she'd have left your ass by now" Klaus didn't know how to react she'd cheated on him and it hurt, he felt like somebody had reached into his chest roughly tugging at his heart getting it ready to be pulled from his chest. He sat on the bed with his face in his hands, Caroline walked towards him placing her hands either side of his face pulling his head up to look at her, his eyes were filled with tears "I'm so sorry" she sobbed leaning her body against his letting him rest his head on her stomach.

* * *

**R&R**

**A/N: So i wanted Caroline to feel lonely around Klaus and his hybrids with Hayley making it difficult for her. She shares a house with Klaus and loves him completely but Stefan presents the qualities she once found in Klaus. I didn't want Klaus and Caroline to separate i wanted her to feel guilty and saddened by what she'd done to Klaus. I also wanted him to feel hurt and betrayed. **


	4. Destiny

Destiny- Caroline had been in love with Damon for a long time but he left her breaking her heart, Now she's given a second chance at the things she gave up when he left her. Sometimes Destiny is all that's needed..

KLAUS/CAROLINE/DAMON

* * *

Caroline opened the door to her small apartment to find Stefan and Elena sat on her couch watching the door,

"Hey, What's up you guys?" she asked looking at Elena's tear stained face and Stefan's sorrow filled expression.

"We went to the Doctors, They've told us we can't have children" Elena sobbed as Stefan wrapped his arm around her bringing her closer towards him.

"I am so sorry Elena" Caroline walked towards her best friend wrapping her arms around her as Stefan let go and walked from the room,

"I'll give you guys some space" he said as he walked out of the door.

Elena pulled away from Caroline wiping her eyes sadly "I can feel him pulling away, this is all my fault, I can't have children and now he hates me" she sobbed.

Caroline watched the distress of her best friend her own eyes filling with tears

"It's not your fault, it's nobody's fault Elena sometimes it's just not time" Elena nodded sadly

"I just don't want to loose him, We've been through so much together. I just feel like loosing the baby has taken it's toll on us and that's all we keep thinking about" Caroline stroked her friends cheek trying to let a smile show,

"Stefan love's you Elena, He's loved you since we were all in diapers, I can't see you loosing him anytime soon. He isn't Damon" she said the last part more to herself.

She and Damon drifted apart once he left her for college. She'd spent two years after his departure trying to save their failed relationship until he brought home his college girlfriend Andie Star.

Caroline envied her because she had everything Caroline once had.

"I'm sorry, this must be bringing up bad memories for you" Elena said looking at Caroline sadly

"It's okay. Damon and I would never have worked out I think I made the right choice back then, I was young and I wasn't ready for that responsibility but if I could get it all back and give it too you guys I would" Elena hugged her.

"I love you so much Care and I know you'd have done anything for us" Caroline nodded remembering the pain and agony she'd once gone through for the sake of love.

Flashback

_Caroline paced the hospital halls for over an hour waiting for the pain to subside_

_ "Arrgg" she yelled allowed as another pain shot through her stomach tightening it. _

_"I can't do this" she sobbed as Elena rubbed her back soothingly _

_"Come on Care, we are here for you. We'll be right by your side through It all" _

_Caroline nodded wiping the tears from her cheeks as her eyes caught Bonnie's __"Just breath" she said holding onto Caroline's shoulders gently rubbing them as she kept breathing through her contractions._

_ "Just think at the end of this you'll have a adorable bundle of joy" Elena giggled gleefully, _

_Caroline sighed "Yeah" she wasn't interested, she wasn't ready for this. She didn't want a baby at 17 years old, she wanted college and marriage first but for the first time in her life she was without Damon Salvatore beside her. _

_He was in college missing out on one of the most important moments in his life._

_As the time progressed so did Caroline's contractions, easing herself onto the bed that occupied the room she'd been given she took both Elena and Bonnie's hands as she welcomed her son into the world._

_ "He's beautiful Care, look at him. He has Damon's eyes" Elena and Bonnie cooed over the tiny human that was a part of her and Damon but all she could do was cry because through it all she'd lost the one person that she wanted the most. _

_That evening Caroline had asked the midwifes to take her son and place him in the nursery because she didn't want to look at him and feel the sudden urge to be his mother because she'd planned it from the moment those pink lines stared back at her, This child deserved so much more than she was willing to give it._

_The following morning Caroline was awoken by her two best friends sobbing and shouting at her "Don't do it please Care, This isn't the only way" Caroline saw the woman walk towards her with her paperwork in her arms._

_ "Caroline Forbes. I'm Aimee Bradley from Right Home Adoption Services. I need you to sign these consent forms so that we have the rights to take the child from the hospital." Caroline nodded as Aimee handed her the folder of paperwork and a pen._

_ Elena watched Caroline pleading with her eyes to change her mind "Please Care. Think about this"_

_ Caroline turned to her best friend angrily "What do you think I've been doing for the past nine months. I have thought of nothing else, Damon is in college I'm still in high school. I don't want to be a teen mom Elena. I want to give him the choices I never had, My life has been mapped out for me since I was born he deserves better than that" _

_Caroline signed the final piece of paper handing it back to Aimee "Please promise me one thing" she said looking at her "Make sure he's loved everyday and told that he is special" Aimee nodded politely,_

_ "Thank you Miss Forbes and I assure you our agency will find him a family that will love him" Caroline watched at she walked away before letting her tears fall from her eyes. _

_End flash back_

Soon after Elena left to meet up with Stefan, Caroline was left in her own memories of herself and Damon, They'd been in love once before he went of to college and became a jerk. That was when she met Tyler Lockwood, He helped her forget the pain of losing her child to another family and her heartbreak over Damon.

Tyler was wild and let her have fun without restrictions; her parent's were set against them but soon enough come to learn that he made her happier much to Damon's distaste. It didn't last long once Tyler discovered that Damon Salvatore was her ex boyfriend because apparently you don't mess with Damon Salvatore much to her annoyance.

Caroline was sat on the couch in her small apartment when the hone rang startling her, jolting up from her seat she grabbed the phone from her wall "Hello" she asked politely

"Am I speaking with Miss Forbes?" the person questioned.

"Yes this is she" she answered nervously something seemed different to formal for it to be somebody calling her regarding work.

"I have some terrible news regarding the adoption of your child three years ago" Caroline's breath hitched in her throat as she tried to regain herself

"I'm sorry, what has happened?" she shot out in a panic.

"The adoptive parent's had recently been involved in a car accident resulting in their deaths; They had no relatives willing to take on the child in result of their deaths. They all seem to have high profiling jobs and a child of his age would complicate their work life" Caroline shock her head angrily.

"Please get to the point?" The women spoke softly this time,

"A Mr Niklaus Mikaelson is the father's younger brother who has offered to bring you the child"

Caroline's mouth opened "Excuse me?" The women's voice softened as she tried to reason with her desperately.

"You are all this child has, We cannot place the child back into the system once it's been adopted resulting in automatic transfer back to their biological parents." Caroline dropped the phone in shock, she had nothing ready for a young child.

Caroline was sat at the Grill her eyes fixed on the clock above the bar waiting for her son to arrive, it had been three long years but now she was being given a second chance to be a mother to her son and not abandon him when he needs her.

The sound of somebody clearing their throat caused Caroline to turn in her seat spotting the curly haired blond "Niklaus Mikaelson but people call me Klaus" he said politely as he lifted up his free hand for her to shake.

"Caroline Forbes" she replied before letting go of his hands and letting her ocean blue eyes fall on the small figure lying against his shoulder,

"He's had a long journey; I think he just needs to sleep" Caroline nodded gesturing towards the empty seat in front of her. Klaus laid the boy across the seat before taking the seat beside him and raising his hand for the waiter.

"What's his name?" Caroline asked curiously leaning over the table to take a peak at the young child sucking his thumb peacefully.

Klaus's tired eyes looked at his nephew smiling lightly "Henrik Finn Mikaelson. He was named after our younger brother Henrik who'd died from Leukemia when he was eleven years old and his adopted father Finn" Caroline nodded as she noticed the sadness in his eyes

"I'm very sorry about your brother" She said politely as Matt walked towards them with a notebook and his apron wrapped around his waist.

"Care, What can I get you?" He asked quickly glimpsing in Klaus's direction.

"I'll just an orange juice and a fries please" She rose her hand gesturing to Klaus to order "I'll have a glass of bourbon, Orange juice and a ham sandwich please" Matt nodded as he quickly jotted down the order,

"I'll be right back with your drinks.."

He began to turn away when he remembered something "Care, I forgot to mention Damon Salvatore is back in town. He came back last night apparently wanted to surprise the family with his big announcement.." Matt wanted to continue but Caroline held up her hand shaking her head

"Honestly Matt. Damon can go drown in a pool of his own blood for all I care" Matt nodded edging away quickly to fetch their drinks.

"Ex boyfriend?" Klaus questioned, Caroline averted her gaze to her young son in front of her "Yes, His biological father"

Klaus nodded "Oh right"

The following weeks Caroline met with Henrik and Klaus regularly edging Henrik into the situation at hand because he'd still be waking in the night calling for his parents, Klaus had begun to bond with Caroline over her love for art and organizing function for charity events or weddings.

Klaus and Caroline sat in the local park watching Henrik as he played on the swing set with his new found older friend Jeremy Gilbert, He'd recognized the young boy as Caroline's son and promised to keep it from his sisters and his girlfriend.

"So you going to tell his father about him?" Klaus asked as he watched his nephew giggling for the first time in the past few weeks.

"I will if the question arises. Why does it matter to you?" She asked watching him cautiously

"He deserves to know, It's not fair to him or Henrik if you deny them the truth" That's when Caroline caught sight of the raven haired annoying man watching her from the hill behind Klaus.

"Excuse me for a moment" She said quickly standing up to walk towards him.

"What are you doing stalking me?" she questioned when she reached him hands in his pockets watching her

"Who's the guy?" Caroline let out a humorless laugh

"Wow. Damon come to scare of yet another man that even attempts to get close to me? Could you be any more selfish"

Damon walked towards her leaning over her "I just want to make sure he's treating you right" Caroline sighed throwing her hands in the air glaring at him

"You're a fine one to talk Damon Salvatore male gigolo. How many women have you added to your bed post since me hey? I've met six so far. I am happy on my own, Klaus is just a friend that is supporting me" Damon nodded

"If that's your story. Keep dreaming Barbie we all know your reputation around here. Give your heart too quick then they all start running" Caroline's mouth gaped open as she listened to the words that came from his mouth

"Is that what you did? Take off running?" Damon shock his head trying to pull at her arms as she edged away from him

"No. Caroline I didn't mean it like that" her eyes filled with tears as she turned back to look at him.

"I'm glad you left because you've just made me realize that I've always been better off without you"

She eyed the park noticing Klaus lifting the raven haired boy in his arms leading out the gates with Jeremy beside him, it took everything in her to run to him realizing that Klaus hadn't just come into her life as the uncle to her son but to heal her heart.

Two years later

Caroline was stood in the large ball room placing her hands on her hips "It looks wonderful Love"

Caroline felt the arm wrap around her waist letting her fall against his chest "You really think so? I hope he enjoys himself"

Klaus kissed her forehead smiling "It's a dinosaur themed party you know how much he loves dinosaurs" Caroline let out a low chuckle "Yes thanks to Kol and his obsession with the Jurassic park movies"

Klaus twisted Caroline around to face him "Is Damon back today or is he coming tomorrow?" he asked as his eyes caught hers.

"He's meant to be back from Chicago this morning, Stefan said he'd call when he got back, He's got Henrik with him and Elena so I could get the house decorated" Klaus nodded as he leaned down to kiss her lips.

As their lips came together the door bell rang "I am going to kill whoever that is" he growled as Caroline walked around him and through the house.

Opening the front door Caroline came face to face with Damon and his wife Rose,

"Damon, I thought you where going straight to the boarding house first?" Caroline questioned as she opened the door wider to let them pass her.

"I was but I wanted to drop juniors present off" Caroline laughed at his acknowledgment of his son, He'd never quite got the grasp of calling him Henrik so he called him Junior instead because he said he should have been named Damon.

"Well what is it exactly?" Caroline questioned as she noticed the overly large box being unloaded from a truck

"It's a surprise, I can't have you spoiling it for him can I?" he said grinning at her, Caroline shock her head watching Klaus enter the hall

"What on earth?" he questioned pointing towards the box.

"You are going to love it" Damon said as he guided Rose's hand out the door "I'm gonna go see Junior. I'll bring him at half 2 yeah?" Caroline just nodded as she stood stunned by the box taking up her hall space.

The party was in full swing when Damon called out present time for the birthday boy, Klaus was sometimes annoyed at the times when Damon took charge in his house when it came to Henrik, He had watched the young boy grow from a newborn baby onward because he'd once lived close to Sage and Finn when they lived in England.

Caroline knew how Klaus felt when she caught the hatred and hurt in his eyes; grasping his hand in her own she smiled up at him as he looked at her

"Let him have his Daddy moment, We get to see him everyday. Damon misses out on all of this" She said softly pulling at his arm to lay her head against his chest "I know love."

Damon called out Stefan and Jeremy who slide the large box into the room causing Henrik's eyes to almost pop out of his sockets.

"I just want to say I am so proud of my boy and the young man he's becoming and I want to thank Caroline for giving me this amazing gift and allowing him to call me his dad. So Junior this is for you" Henrik walked towards the box opening it quickly to reveal what was inside

"Wow. Dad. This is cool. Look Mom I've got my own dinosaur" Caroline and Klaus looked at each other as the walked towards the box peering inside to find a robotic Stegosaurus

"You brought him a dinosaur?" Caroline glared at Damon.

He grinned widely "Yeah, He said over the phone all he wanted for his birthday was dinosaurs so I did one better and got him his own mechanical one made" without warning Henrik wrapped his arms around his dad "This is the coolest birthday ever"

That night once Caroline settled Henrik into bed she walked into her room to find Klaus sat against the head board sketching

"Don't be angry with Damon, He just wanted to make Henrik happy" Klaus sighed dropping the pad beside him

"I just feel like I'm not good enough, Damon surprises him with a lot of cool stuff and I'm just the boring artist who buys dinosaur figures and takes him on museum visits" Caroline sat down beside him reaching for his cheek.

"He enjoyed that museum visit. He gets excited because Damon isn't here all the time and he gets surprises with him but he loves you too Klaus" Caroline watched the sadness in his green eyes causing her to tell him the news she was hoping to keep to herself until his birthday.

"You'll have your own son or even a daughter to spoil on their birthday soon" she smiled waiting for him to figure out what she was saying.

Klaus looked at her suspiciously until it all clicked into place, the sadness quickly disappeared from his eyes replacing it with joy

"You mean you're having a baby?" He questioned causing Caroline to shake her head. His smile fell slightly realizing he was hoping for to much,

"I mean we're having a baby, as in you and I" Klaus's felt the tears fall from his eyes as he pulled her closer towards him.

"I love you both and our boy" Caroline smiled letting her lips crash against his. In this moment she realized Finn and Sage had never meant to be her son's parents they were meant to bring Klaus to her; guide her to her real true love.

* * *

R&R

A/N: So i wanted Caroline to have been in love with Damon and not be ready for the responsibility of a child because she was hurt by Damon leaving her behind when he left for college.


End file.
